


One Caress

by This is Underwhelming at Best (Sangatsu)



Series: Only the Good Die Young [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangatsu/pseuds/This%20is%20Underwhelming%20at%20Best
Summary: Raihan will never settle for anything less than perfect for his favorite.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Only the Good Die Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706995
Kudos: 39





	One Caress

The violet tinted powder is produced by people residing in the north. In each case there’s half a handful of pearls they harvested from hunting hundreds of pearl clams living in warmer seas which later ground with the finest talc they imported from the east. Added into that is dried and stone ground violet petals. They make thirty tin cases every year. Even less than that are the ones laminated in gold with polished white pearl attached on its handle.

Raihan will never settle for anything less than perfect for his favorite. 

Piers is applying rouge on his lips when Raihan enters the room. His pale shoulders and neck are a delightful shade of ivory dusted with just a hint of purple, a feature the nobles would die and kill for. They would also kill to kiss his blood red lips, run fingers through his silky long locks, and slide his robe off to reveal his slender and pale torso.

Replacing the robe is Raihan's coat. It's vibrant red and adorned with gold thread embroideries and pinned ornaments taken from fallen enemies. It's more a trophy than a mere piece of clothing. A glance at a late navy admiral's badge on his chest is enough to tell how unlikely it will be for his foe escaping his ambush with their heads and bodies intact. 

Piers' piercing gaze meets Raihan's adoring one. The jacket's hem is just barely brushing the wooden floor. His frame is nowhere near filling the shoulders and waist. The cuffs are reaching half of his palms. Its collar is brushing his jawlines. It's perfect. Raihan leans down to seal their mouths together.

As he lays Piers on the velvet love seat, Raihan is relishes the taste beeswax and rose staining his lips. The powder is soft to his touch when he runs his knuckles on Piers’ cheek. He kisses a corner of Piers’ eye framed by jet black kohl. His eyelashes brush against Raihan’s lip as Piers dips his head down onto Raihan’s shoulder.

He's guided to lay on his back, head resting on a velvet cushion as Raihan lowers the jacket off his shoulders. As Raihan covers his neck in gentle bites and kisses, Piers' eyes are fixed on a canvas so tall it nearly reaches the cabin's ceiling supported by a wooden stand. The ship is turned to face the north so the sun will hit the room just right to give the painter visibility and the amount of golden ray Raihan wants to see on the finished product. They have three hours until the sun moves lower and forms longer shadows in the room.

Piers hisses at a particularly harsh bite. "Where's the painter?"

"Enjoying his lunch. Or waiting outside of this room, I don't know." Raihan's hand trails on his fluttering chest and stomach down to his bare hips. He brings a leg to rest on his shoulder, turning his head to kiss his thigh. The rouge is out of shape and staining Raihan's mouth as shown by marks on his neck and shoulders. "Told him I needed to make some adjustments."

"What adjustment?"

His grip on Raihan's shirt nearly rips the fabric. His legs around Raihan's waist keep him in place as he ruts against their sex together. For now, that won't do. As much as he loves his severe eyes and his sharp nails leaving lines on his back, he wants Piers' gaze to be demure.

He wants a picture of a well loved lover, soft and docile after being pleasured. His lips shall be slightly parted and a deep shade of red from the rouge and Raihan's kisses. Marks left by Raihan's lips and teeth shall adorn his ivory skin. His eyes shall tell how much he longs for Raihan's touches. Indeed some adjustments are required to be done.

"Lay back and enjoy, see if you can figure it out."


End file.
